You should Let me Love you
by gabiiii981
Summary: Cuando vas a la playa con tu grupo de amigos, piensas que todo será diversión juvenil y que no habrá preocupaciones. Ir un día antes de San Valentín puede que joda las cosas. Quizás a la medianoche Craig y Tweek puedan solucionar su malentendido. CREEK!


**Hola tanto tiempo ~ prometo ponerme al día con todos los fics, leerlos y tratar de dejar reviews en los que pueda x.x pude leer algunos y ponerlos en favoritos, pero en diez días se acumularon como cuatro paginas de historias y es demasiado para leer todo eso en un día D: Escribí este _extenso Oneshot_ en unos días cuando estaba de vacaciones xD se supone que debería haberlo subido en _San Valentin_, porque es un especial de San Valentin xD pero bueno lo subo tarde igual jajaja. Me voy a poner al día con mis demás fics también, lo voy a intentar.**

**Advertencias: Super SUPER cute *.* Puke rainbows everywhere ~ (Para variar un poco del angst xD)  
><strong>

* * *

><p>-¡NO! ¡No quiero! ¡NO SALDRÉ NUNCA! ¡Gah!-<p>

Faltaban horas para que llegase el tan ansiado día de San Valentín. La idea de Token de hace unos días atrás era sencilla y divertida. Él era asquerosamente rico, así que quería pasar una semana en la playa más cercana de su hogar y disfrutar su estadía al máximo. Pero ir solo no tendría sentido, de modo tal que les propuso su idea a su _normal_ y perfecto grupo de amigos. Todo estaba planeado en su cabeza, pasar esas mini vacaciones con ellos sería una gran experiencia memorable.

-¡SAL, MALDITA SEA! ¡No vamos a reírnos, lo juro!- Pero en ese momento, Token comenzaba a arrepentirse de su propuesta. Si hubiese sabido que sería la maldita niñera responsable de los cuatro idiotas que se hacían llamar sus amigos, se hubiera quedado en su mansión y hubiera asistido a clases esa semana. (Si, les importaba una mierda la escuela, por eso, los demás aceptaron su idea de ir a la playa para saltearse las clases de todos esos días, esa fue la razón _principal_ por la cual ninguno se pudo rehusar.)

-¡No lo haré! ¡JAMÁS!-

-¡No te daré tu ropa, así que tendrás que salir con tu traje de baño _quieras o no_!-

-¡No me importa, me quedaré aquí por el resto de mi vida si es necesario!-

El afro americano se masajea las sienes y suspira muy estresado. Ya llevaban dos días hospedados en un hotel. Ese día habían decidido ir a la playa, y los inconvenientes no tardaron en llegar. A pesar de ser mediodía, Tweek quería largarse de ese lugar porque odiaba los tumultos excesivos de gente con poca ropa encima. Black pensaba que era una de sus tontas exageraciones cotidianas, pero en realidad estaba hablando muy en serio. Tuvieron que arrastrarlo literalmente hacia allí, y ahora él no podía despegarlo de ese vestidor.

-¿Todavía no sale?- Al escuchar esa voz, Token gira lenta y cuidadosamente hacia atrás. Kevin parpadea un par de veces con cara de angelito inocente, acto que desencadena el enojo del afro americano. Lo señala echando fuego por la boca, porque si no fuera por sus tontas ideas nada de eso estaría pasando.

-¡Es tu culpa! ¡Tú sabías que esto sucedería y me incitaste a que…!-

-Noo, claro que no.- Stoley sonríe con algo de nervios y le desvía la mirada un poco dudoso. Le había comentado una idea aparentemente efectiva a Token hace unas horas. Consistía en encerrar a Tweek en uno de los vestidores que estaban cerca de la costa, proponerle que se probara un traje de baño y tratar de convencerlo de que no le quedaría tan mal, luego arrebatarle su ropa original vilmente y exigirle que saliera y disfrutara de la vida de la playa, amenazándolo al mismo tiempo con no devolverle su ropa.

Las cosas no resultaron como lo planeado, Tweek jamás saldría de aquel lugar, temía que la gente lo violara en la playa. Vamos, ni siquiera era nudista, ¿Por qué tendría que tener tanto terror?

Token le clava una mirada amenazante a Kevin, quien suspira y roda los ojos fastidiado. Estaba bien que se quisiera hacer cargo de todos, pero el chico se preocupaba demasiado. Debería relajarse.

-Mira, realmente no pensé que se aferraría al vestidor como si fueran a matarlo si saliera. No obstante, no le devolveremos su ropa. Quiero que salga y se dé cuenta de que nadie lo lastimará.-

-Yo también quiero eso, pero…- Los ojos de Token se iluminan porque una idea mejor que la de Kevin se le acababa de ocurrir. Se acerca al vestidor y entreabre un poco la puerta, acerca su boca al lugar para que el rubio escuchara bien lo que diría.

-Tweek… no querrás que llame a Craig. ¿O sí? Esta situación sería _tan_ vergonzosa para ti. Le prometí que saldrías en tu nuevo traje de baño, ¿Deseas decepcionarlo al no cumplir la promesa?-

Kev tuerce una mueca de inseguridad. Pero quizás esa idea podría funcionar, la de extorsionarlo y amenazarlo con Craig. Siempre había que andar amenazándolo con algo para que se atreviera a hacer las cosas, le encantaría que esa no fuera la solución y aceptase por las buenas sus planes.

Token sonríe con satisfacción pura y gira su cabeza hacia Kevin, con una clara expresión de "soy un genio". El gesto se debía a que luego de unos cuantos segundos de silencio absoluto, se podía observar que muy de a poco, Tweek abría la puerta con una de sus tímidas manos. El pobre temblaba aturdido y levemente sonrojado, estaba tan inseguro. Parecía sobrehumanamente preocupado por un tema muy insignificante.

-N-no… llamen a, ngh, Craig. Saldré.- Luego de decir esto, Token le arroja su ropa para que la sostenga. El rubio se aferra a ésta, temblando como de costumbre, y retrocede un poco, reprochándose mentalmente por ser tan obvio al salir al solo pronunciar el nombre de Craig.

Kevin no puede creer que ese sujeto sea tan jodidamente tierno. Mira de reojo a Token, quien decide empezar a hablar _en serio_. Ya no había tiempo de andar jodiendo respecto a _ese tema_, después de todo el día siguiente era muy importante.

-Tweek. Sabes que mañana es catorce de febrero, ¿No es así?-

-Agh, si.- Ese día sería demasiada presión. Craig estaría con ellos, sería la primera vez que pasaría el día con él y sus demás amigos. Al sólo pensarlo sentía como si millones de mariposas vomitaran en su estómago, una sensación que llenaba su corazón de una extraña felicidad y dulzura. Eso era lo horrible, sentirse tan feliz por la presencia de alguien que ni siquiera lo veía de la manera que tanto anhelaba. Apostaba lo que sea que a no tendría el valor de verlo a la cara en ningún momento de aquel día. En realidad, sólo faltaban doce horas aproximadamente para que llegara San Valentín. La sola idea lo estresaba mucho. Confesarse no era una opción, moriría de los nervios y de depresión si llegaba a ser rechazado.

-Bueno, como ya sabemos que amas a Craig con todas tus fuerzas, sería buena idea que hoy a la medianoche te le confesaras.-

-¡GAH! ¿Ustedes saben que él… me…?- El rubio se sonroja violentamente y abraza sus ropas con más miedo que antes. Mierda, ¿Acaso era tan obvio?

-Si, eres muy obvio, Tweek. Si quieres, hablaremos con él para que…-

-¡NO LE DIGAN NADA!- Ante tal grito desesperado y repleto de pánico, ambos chicos retroceden impresionados.

-¡No! ¡De ninguna manera! Me rechazará, pensará que soy un marica de mierda y me odiará para siempre. Nunca, NUNCA le diré lo que siento. No quiero que me odie, prefiero ser su amigo para que las cosas no se arruinen.-

Token no logra comprender por más que lo intenta. Craig era frío, calculador, aburrido y algo extraño, no entiende por qué la gente se sentía tan atraída hacia él. Sin embargo, no iba a ponerse a criticar los gustos de Tweek, en realidad de seguro el sentimiento sería correspondido. Lo alentaría para que a día siguiente todo saliera perfecto entre ellos dos.

-¿Por qué eres tan negativo? ¿Qué no es obvio que Craig muere por…?- Kevin intenta hacer razonar coherentemente al rubio, quien estaba cegado por una barrera de teorías que siempre daban en conclusión que Craig lo rechazaría. Había que ser idiota para pensar así. Pero el afro americano le toma un hombro a Stoley en señal de que dejara de hablar. En algunas cosas era mejor no meterse. Pasa a sonreírle con gusto a Tweek, para que frene un poco sus temblores nerviosos y se relaje un poco.

-Por ahora, vayamos a la playa. Los dos idiotas deben estar esperándonos.-

El rubio traga saliva y asiente tímidamente. No quería ni imaginarse como sería su situación en la playa, rodeado de gente y lleno de chicas que de seguro enfocarían toda su atención en Craig porque según él, era jodidamente ardiente en todos los aspectos. No tenía sentido sentirse celoso si no era nada concreto del pelinegro, pero mentiría si dijese que no querría sacarle los ojos a cada zorra que lo mirara con descaro y atrevimiento. ¿Lo ven? Por eso le asustaba estar enamorado. El amor lo volvía más paranoico y psicótico que de costumbre. Era de lo peor, por ahora trataría de dejar de pensar de esa manera tan extraña y asesina y se limitaría a seguir a Token y a Kevin a la playa sin armar ningún alboroto.

* * *

><p>Un grupo de chicas debajo de unas coloridas sombrillas y con unos bikinis sexys y sensuales no dejaban de murmurar cosas y mirar a una zona en particular de la inmensa playa. Había jóvenes de muchas edades, adolescentes que jugaban al futbol y niños que se esforzaban en construir castillos de arena. Las chicas reían y trataban de llamar la atención de Craig al recostarse sobre la ardiente arena a tomar sol y hacer ciertas poses de putas, sin mencionar cuando se colocaban el protector solar de una forma innecesariamente sexual.<p>

Clyde abre la boca indignado y no pudiendo creer que Craig estuviese desperdiciando su vida playera(?) ¡Al estar debajo de una estúpida sombrilla leyendo un estúpido libro!

-En serio, Craig. Me das asco. Es decir, ¿Qué carajo estás…? ¡Mira a las zorras de allí, te follan con la mirada! ¡Aprovecha tus oportunidades y ve con ellas!- El castaño lo señala con su dedo índice en señal de que le hiciera caso. Estaba de pie a escasos centímetros de Tucker.

Pero el pelinegro le da la vuelta a la página de su libro y permanece casi inmóvil, sentado debajo de la colorida sombrilla que se había encargado de comprar su buen amigo Donovan. Lo único que hace es responder con indiferencia.

-No. Son demasiado zorras. No jodas, Clyde.-

-Oh vamos. ¿Tan marica eres por Tweek?-

Dicho esto, Craig cierra al libro, lo arroja al diablo, se pone de pie bruscamente y se acerca a una distancia peligrosa y amenazante a Clyde. Su mirada de perfecto enojo se clava en los ojos del castaño y se le queda mirando por segundos enteros. Esa clase de miradas helarían un volcán en erupción en cuestión de segundos. Donovan abre los ojos sorprendido y se da cuenta que no había medido sus palabras, traga saliva y esboza una sonrisa nerviosa, fingiendo que era amigable y comprensivo.

-Fue… u-una broma.- Trata de arreglar su tonto comentario. Craig reacciona y vuelve a recordar que Clyde es un poco idiota. Así que decide dejarlo pasar sin mucho más que meditar. Mira de reojo su costado y se da cuenta de que varias chicas los miraban de manera coqueta y sin disimulo. Se harta, porque desde que habían llegado no dejaban de joderlo. Buscaba paz y tranquilidad, comprende que quizás la hubiese obtenido al quedarse en su aburrido hogar en South Park. Se lleva una mano a su bolsillo trasero de su traje de baño y saca una caja de cigarrillos, tenía ánimos de fumar uno para aliviar la presión.

-Si tanto quieres, ve a follártelas. No me interesan. Y en cuanto a Tweek, no jodas con eso.- A pesar del viento que no cesaba, Craig logra prender un cigarrillo mientras que aspiraba un extremo con su boca. Era cuestión de cubrir el extremo opuesto con una mano. Clyde se cruza de brazos y forma una mueca de reproche hacia su amigo, odiaba que se tomara las cosas tan a la ligera estando tan cerca de una fecha sumamente importante.

-¡Pero mañana es San Valentín! Y tu _deber _es confesarte.-

-¿Y por qué estás tan seguro de que me gusta?- Esta vez, se quita el cigarrillo de la boca y lo penetra con la mirada con cierta molestia obvia. No quería hablar de eso, ¿Ok? Mucho menos en un lugar tan público, cualquier tarado podría oírlos.

-Dios, ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un idiota?- Exclama Donovan volviéndose a sentir ofendido por la falta de confianza que le regalaba Tucker. Craig alza ambas cejas con incredulidad y se queda callado, señal que provoca que Clyde frunza el seño mucho más ofendido. En realidad, no se trataba de eso. El pelinegro no desconfiaba, solamente no se sentía preparado como para hablar de algo tan delicado y secreto con cualquiera del grupo. Además, no se atrevería a pedirles concejo ni de broma, no quería cagarla en grande.

-¡Admítelo! Si quieres te ayudo.- Clyde sonríe al pronunciar esas palabras en un tono travieso, gesto que provoca que Craig niegue con la cabeza sin cambiar su expresión.

-Ni muerto. Lo arruinarías.- Contesta con toda la franqueza del mundo. Precisamente estaba pensando en eso, en que los concejos de Clyde no serían… muy efectivos. No era por ofender, pero él no era el más brillante del grupo.

-Entonces admites que sientes algo por él, ¿No es así? ¿Ah? ¿AH?-

Tucker le da la espalda sin querer mirarlo a los ojos. Odiaba no poder negarlo y odiaba que a pesar de todo, el castaño tuviera un sentido de la percepción jodidamente envidiable. Detestaba pensar que si le confesaba lo que sentía a Tweek, este saldría corriendo asustado por tener esa reputación de buscapleitos sociópata. Quizás si le decía que lo quería, no le volvería a hablar por miedo a una violación. Esas ideas extremistas concordaban con los típicos razonamientos de Tweek. Por donde sea que lo mirara, confesarse sería una horrible idea.

-Oh si, tu silencio lo dice todo ~.-

-Clyde. Cállate.- Luego de soltar el humo de su boca y observar como se lo llevaba el viento, gira hacia un costado y no puede evitar abrir la boca de la impresión.

A lo lejos, Token y Kevin venían caminando con aparente tranquilidad. Al verlos, Clyde se entusiasma y los saluda agitando un brazo. Pero la presencia de esos dos chicos no era lo que estaba perturbando al pelinegro, sino una escena mucho peor.

Tweek parecía seguirlos desde atrás, pero UNAS PERRAS estaban llamándolo y agitando sus brazos en señal de que se aproxime a ellas. El rubio se incomoda un poco, por lo menos eso le indicaba su expresión y la forma en como jalaba un mechón de su cabello, seguido de no controlar sus acostumbrados tics. Pero sin mucho que pensar, se desvía de su camino y se acerca a esas _malditas putas._

Craig se lleva una mano a la cabeza y duda. ¿Qué era ese sentimiento en su pecho? ¿Dolor? No, no era algo tan profundo. Era como una mezcla de odio y… si, eso, era odio hacia esas chicas que ahora le comenzaban a hablar y acariciar su cabello despeinado.

-Craig, ¿Estás bien?- Token llega a su lado y coloca una mano en su hombro, era raro ver como Tucker parecía extremadamente consternado por algo que aún no sabía.

-No. Creo que quiero matar a alguien. Pero son mujeres, se supone que no debo hacerlo.- Él se termina de fumar su cigarrillo y voltea su mirada neutra hacia el afro americano, que al ver al frente comprende el porqué de las palabras de su amigo.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, me pasa seguido, lo bueno es que yo sí puedo mandar al diablo a esa persona.- Token muestra una sonrisa nerviosa al desviar su mirada hacia Clyde, quien parecía ser la persona más feliz del mundo al hablarle de la vida y de las maravillas de la playa a Kevin.

-¿Y qué debo hacer si no puedo masacrarlas?- Craig no se atreve a volver a mirar la escena a lo lejos, saca otro cigarrillo de su bolsillo trasero y lo prende sin mucha dificultad.

Pero Black estaba demasiado concentrado en observar a Clyde y a Kevin tratando de acercársele cada vez más. Cierra los ojos y aprieta sus dientes con rabia verdadera cuando el friki abraza de manera efusiva y llena de énfasis a Donovan. ¡Carajo! ¿Podía ser más obvio acaso al demostrar que se quería llevar a la cama al pobre castaño, quien todavía no se daba cuenta de aquello?

-Insúltalas, asesínalas en tu mente, pero en la vida real ve y jódelas, Craig.- Le estaba sugiriendo lo que él quería hacer en ese momento. Tucker suspira y después aspira algo de tabaco, luego gira un poco su cabeza para volver a enfocar su atención en el rubio.

-No sé, tal vez me complico demasia…- Pero el humo del cigarrillo se desvía por sus vías respiratorias, provocando que tosa varias veces de la impresión. Una chica acababa de abrazar a Tweek, él intentaba retroceder pero ella lo sujetaba con insistencia. Pero lo siguiente fue la gota que derramó el vaso, porque otra joven de bikini rojo y unos hermosos cabellos rubios lo abraza de atrás y le da un beso en la mejilla.

-LA MATARÉ.- Craig no lo piensa dos veces y sale disparado hacia Tweek y hacia esas chicas que de seguro lo consideraban _tierno y violable_. Que el rubio sea tímido y no se resistiera le daba puntos extras a su vulnerabilidad.

-¿Qué? ¡Craig! ¡Espera!- Pero a pesar de gritarle, Token no logra detenerlo. No pensaba que se tomaría su concejo tan literalmente.

Las chicas le hacían mimos al adicto al café, se maravillaban al acariciar al pequeño Tweek porque se mostraba adorable al estar temblando entre ellas y dando pequeñas exclamaciones de nervios, daban demasiadas ganas de abrazarlo y hacerle cariños.

-Eres muy lindo, pequeño Tweek ~.-

-N-no lo soy, ngh. Debo irme, mis amigos deben estar…-

-¡No te vayas! Quédate con nosotras por el resto del día, por favoooor.-

-Ah, n-no puedo. ¡Gah! Lo siento, Craig debe estar buscándome.-

-¿Craig? ¿Es tu novio?- Una de las chicas se atreve a preguntarlo, las demás exclaman un "Kyaa!" general cuando notan que Tweek se sonroja avergonzado y baja la mirada cerrando los ojos muy nervioso. ¿Por qué tenían que preguntarle algo tan privado? ¡Ni siquiera las conocía! Eran lindas y lo trataban bien, pero no quería tocar el tema de Tucker con ellas.

-¡Oh Dios! ¡No! Él… no e-es…- Las jóvenes al ver como se seguía sonrojando y continuaba temblando tratando de evadir sus miradas, vuelven a emocionarse y a tomarlo de los brazos por ambos lados por lo lindo que se veía. Tweek larga un gemido de lamento, rogando que alguien lo sacase de allí como sea. No sabía cómo lidiar con las chicas, hacerlo era mucha presión para él solo.

-USTEDES. Déjenlo, ¿No ven que lo incomodan?- Como un ángel caído del cielo, Craig llega y toma de un brazo a Tweek, apartándolo de las garras de las chicas que a pesar de no ser malas, eran un verdadero dolor de huevos, tan pesadas y densas a la hora de acosar. Pero las miradas de ellas se iluminan y comprenden todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Él debe ser Craig! ¡Kyaa! ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!-

-¡Se nota que son pareja, aww ambos son hermosos!-

Tucker abre los ojos atónito y se encoge en su lugar, sintiendo algo muy parecido a _nervios_ recorrer su piel. Pero dentro de todo, esa reacción era tranquila a comparación del horror que Tweek acababa de experimentar al oír claramente su insinuación.

-¿P-pareja? ¡GAH! ¡NO! ¡Yo… yo nunca…! ¡DEMASIADA PRESIÓN, NO ME ODIES CRAIG! ¡AAHH!- Y sale corriendo de una forma increíblemente veloz, agitando sus brazos como si fuera un _perfecto _maniático. Craig reacciona y extiende una mano por el camino que había tomado en señal de que se detuviera.

-¡Tweek! ¿Qué carajo…?- Entonces arquea una ceja extrañado y confundido, roda los ojos y comienza a correr por donde se había ido, haciendo un intento de alcanzarlo. Honestamente sería casi imposible ya que su velocidad era fantástica a la hora de huir horrorizado de una escena.

* * *

><p>-Y por eso estoy seguro de que te puedo enseñar a surfear, soy un maestro en ese deporte.- Kevin intentaba impresionar a Clyde al relatarle sobre los deportes que dominaba. A pesar de pasar gran parte de su tiempo viendo dvds y coleccionando películas, tenía reservado el tiempo suficiente para practicar deportes. El castaño lo escuchaba fascinado, porque sus relatos realmente lo estaban impresionando. Pero Token suspira con cansancio y le dirige una mirada repleta de madurez y seriedad.<p>

-Para surfear, debes saber nadar a la perfección. Si no quieres que Clyde muera ahogado, enséñale algo más fácil que eso.-

-¿Y tú qué sabes? ¿Surfeaste alguna vez?- Pregunta de brazos cruzados, retando a Token con una mirada confiada. Clyde mira hacia su costado con ojos curiosos, esperando una respuesta de Black.

-Si, KEVIN. He surfeado en playas mucho más jodidas que ésta. No me trates como si no supiera de lo que hablas.- Perfecto. Estaba comenzando a dejar de ser cortés. El castaño comprende que empezarían a discutir e ignorarían su existencia como solían hacer a menudo por razones que no entendía. Suspira frustrado y observa a ambos con severidad.

-Oigan, no es necesario que ustedes…-

-De seguro no puedes hacerlo como yo lo hago, soy el más óptimo para enseñarle a Clyde.-Señala a Token con una sonrisa confiada y orgullosa a lo que él le responde riéndose de forma irónica y burlona.

-JAJAJA. Me haces reír, de verdad no quiero que se hunda en las profundidades del mar, yo le enseñaré para evitar eso.-

-Apuesto que surfeo mejor que tú.-

-Ni lo sueñes, yo soy el mejor surfeando.-

-CLARO QUE NO.-

-QUE SI.-

Clyde se sujeta los oídos con ambas manos y se aleja de ambos un par de pasos, oírlos le daba dolor de cabeza, soportarlos discutir en la habitación del hotel también era jodido. Pero hacerlo hasta en la playa lo sofocaba y le daban ganas de gritarles que parecían unos idiotas. Sus pensamientos se desvían cuando se detiene fijamente en su lugar, ya que una persona acababa de pasar corriendo en frente suyo como si estuviera al frente de una maratón (básicamente a la velocidad de la luz). Era un chico rubio con demasiada energía desbordante.

-¿Tweek?-

-¡Espera!- Craig se detiene casi arrastrándose en el piso por haber recorrido toda la costa corriendo a todo lo que le daban las piernas. Ni aun así había logrado alcanzar a Tweek, el desgraciado era el más rápido del mundo. Se detiene en frente de Clyde, jadeando a punto de morir, y levanta su mirada furiosa hacía el castaño, quien retrocede un poco por miedo a que descargue su rabia sobre él.

-Odio tener que preguntar, pero… ¿Tweek huía de ti?-

-No lo sé. ¡No lo sé! Pero no puedo acercarme a él sin que salga corriendo.- Craig cierra los ojos y patea la arena con ganas de gritarle muchas groserías a alguien. Todo lo que sucedía era culpa de todas esas putas que se entrometieron en sus asuntos, habían complicado todo. Le preocupaba el hecho de que quizás Tweek no querría volver a acercarse a él, ¿La insinuación de ellas lo había asustado? Eso significaba que lo odiaba, ¿Verdad? Porque si mencionar que eran pareja lo había hecho colapsar, eso daba a pensar que odiaba la idea y que jamás querría salir con Craig en su vida.

No lo culpaba, todos le tenían miedo y quizás Tweek no sería la excepción. Podían ser amigos, pero su sola presencia provocaba nervios sin control en el rubio, peores que los acostumbrados. Así que por eso no se le podía acercar demasiado, mucho menos ahora. Craig no puede evitar preocuparse y sentirse terrible al comprender que nunca sería correspondido por Tweek si éste le tenía tanto temor.

-No pongas esa cara, Craig. Tengo una idea que podría resultar para que ustedes dos se hagan más cercanos.- Clyde sonríe de una extraña manera pervertida y le da pequeños codazos al costado a Craig. Esa seña no le da ni una pizca de confianza al pelinegro, así que decide darse media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse.

-No. Tus ideas nunca son buenas.-

-¡Craaaig! Escúchame cinco minutos, si la idea no te gusta no volveré a molestarte, ¡Lo juro!-

Tucker se detiene y se queda pensativo unos segundos. No tenía nada que perder, Tweek lo odiaba. Bien, no precisamente, pero lo evitaba y no se quería acercar a él. El odio era leve a comparación de la sensación de ser ignorado cruelmente. Gira hacia atrás y arquea una ceja desconfiando. Clyde le asiente, ya que sabía que Craig estaba accediendo a escucharlo aunque sea una vez. Se acerca y saca de su bolsillo trasero una botella de color blanco, que en seguida le enseña a su compañero, la extiende hacía él para que pudiera observarla bien.

-¿Qué mierda es eso?- Era una de sus primeras preguntas. Donovan sonríe inocentemente y le responde con mucha énfasis luego de que el pelinegro tomara la botella entre sus manos y la inspeccionara con sus ojos.

-Es protector solar.-

Y luego de pronunciar esas palabras, Craig cierra la boca y se queda estático casi sin respirar. Su imaginación se desata de una manera impresionante y miles de cosas se le cruzan por la mente.

_-Ven, Tweek. Te colocaré un poco, de esa manera tu piel no se dañará.- Craig le sonreía como nunca en su vida al pequeño rubio delante suyo, sentando sobre una manta en la arena. El rubio lanza un pequeño gemido nervioso y se muerde la uña de su dedo pulgar, haciendo completa y totalmente visible su lado sexy._

_-Gah, e-está bien. Pero frota bien mi espalda, mi piel es muy sensible allí. Hazlo bien, Craig. Pronuncia su nombre al momento que abre bien sus preciosos ojos verdes, estos brillan con cierta emoción y un profundo deseo de sentir las manos de Tucker sobre él. Se sonroja tímidamente y baja la mirada, un pequeño quejido sale de su boca y seguido de esto se da la vuelta y se recuesta totalmente sobre la manta. Su blanca espalda queda a la vista de Craig, sin muestra de imperfecciones ni cicatrices. _

_El pelinegro se lame los labios, mostrándose muy atraído por la idea de acariciar la cálida piel de su perfecto rubio que por primera vez no temblaba como era habitual. Se sienta sobre sus piernas, quedando arrodillado casi sobre su trasero y colocando sus rodillas a cada lado de las caderas de Tweek. Destapa la botella de protector solar y vierte una gran cantidad de esa crema blanquecina sobre su mano derecha. No espera más, lleva su palma sobre la espalda de Tweek y comienza a frotar de arriba hacia abajo._

_-C-craig, mmmh… ngh…-Gemidos débiles salen de los labios entreabiertos y sonrojados del rubio, quien de un momento a otro empieza a temblar debido al placer de los toqueteos de Craig. Se retuerce en su lugar y no disimula sus gemidos más fuertes y sonoros. Tucker se comienza a excitar de una forma terrible al escuchar esos sonidos que eran música para sus oídos, levanta un poco el torso de su rubio y pasa sus manos que aún llevaban aquella crema por su pecho y vientre. Tweek se sostiene con las manos del suelo y arquea su cuerpo hacia atrás, rojo hasta las orejas y respirando con dificultad._

_Al demonio, Craig no resiste su tentación, baja sus manos hacia el traje de baño de Tweek e introduce sus manos por debajo de éste. Acaricia su miembro con impaciencia, lo toma con una de sus manos y cuando siente que él mismo está a punto de llegar al orgasmo…_

Craig despierta de su sueño húmedo increíblemente realista, ya que Clyde agitaba la palma de su mano en frente de su rostro como si el chico estuviese muerto o algo así. De verdad se había perdido en sus pensamientos como por cinco minutos completos.

Tucker reacciona y se sonroja lleno de rabia por… ¡Por culpa del Clyde! ¡Tener esa estúpida fantasía marica fue por su culpa! Le arroja la botella en la cabeza con todas sus malditas fuerzas porque le había hecho pasar mucha vergüenza, él no era un pervertido como Donovan… _no tanto_. Si no fuera por su insinuación no habría pensado cosas tan fuera de lugar.

-¡Ouch! ¡Craig!- Clyde retrocede debido al golpe y se frota la cabeza con ambas manos en busca de frenar el dolor del botellazo. Craig se da media vuelta, emprendiendo su caminar de una forma muy rápida y brusca. En algún momento su enojo se iría, pero por ahora no quería volver a recibir ningún tipo de concejo de parte de nadie.

_Volviendo con los otros dos idiotas…_

-¡MIERDA! ¡No podrías cuidar ni a un jodido perico en una jaula! ¡Jamás en mi vida te encargaría a Clyde!- Token volvía a defender sus principios, señalando con autoridad fingida a Kevin. Stoley ya no podría tolerar sus insinuaciones e insultos por más tiempo, lo señala de la misma manera con completa rivalidad y un brillo resplandeciente en su mirar.

-¡Cállate! ¡Tú no eres atento con él y no cumples sus necesidades! ¡Me quedaré con Clyde y no dejaré que te le acerques!-

Black aprieta sus dientes y extiende sus manos hacía Kevin para estrangularlo, era la única forma de que cerrara su boca de una jodida vez. Estaba entre matarlo y dejar que el mar se lleve su cuerpo o golpearlo y enterrar su cadáver en la playa. ¿Por qué siempre le hablaba de Clyde como si fuera su mejor amigo y lo conociera mejor que él? ¡Token lo conocía de toda la vida, sin duda merecía estar a su lado y enseñarle todo lo que se le antojara! ¡Lo cuidaba y aconsejaba! No podía atreverse a decirle que nunca cumplía con sus necesidades.

Antes de acercarse lo suficiente como para que se fastidien mutuamente, una persona se le aferra desde atrás y tiembla desesperado, sacudiendo su cuerpo para recibir aunque sea unos minutos de atención. Correr sin parar por tanto tiempo lo había alterado mucho más que antes.

-¡TOKEN! ¡Tienes que ayudarme! ¡Unas chicas insinuaron que Craig y yo éramos pareja y sentí algo horrible en mi pecho, mi corazón estuvo a punto de estallar y mi pulso fue tan fuerte que temí seriamente por mi vida! ¡JESUCRISTO! ¡La sensación de miedo me obligó a huir estúpidamente de Craig y ahora tengo miedo de que esté enojado conmigo porque lo estoy evitando de todas las formas posibles! ¡GAH! ¡No sé qué debo hacer! ¡NGH! ¡Cuando me acerco a él me siento muy nervioso, es mucha presión resistir su mirada sobre mí! ¡Ayúdame o moriré!-

-¡Tweek! Tranquilo, no morirás. Estarás bien, solo fue un malentendido. No creo que Craig esté enojado contigo.- Token se sentía algo mareado porque el rubio acababa de gritar todo aquello de una manera muy rápida, apresurada y brusca. Kevin apenas y había comprendido cada una de sus oraciones veloces. Pero él solía hablar así cuando estaba al borde de un ataque de nervios.

El afro americano gira hacia atrás y Tweek vuelve a abrazarlo escondiendo su rostro sobre su pecho. Tenía miedo de que Craig lo odiara, si tan solo supiera que Tucker temía exactamente lo mismo.

-Hey, cálmate. Se me ocurre una idea para que te puedas acercar un poco más a Craig. No creo que esté enojado contigo, lo único que tienes que hacer es entrar más en confianza con él.- A Kevin no le gustaba intervenir mucho en las relaciones personales de sus amigos, pero teniendo en cuenta que dos miembros de su grupo eran los involucrados, debía hacer una excepción. Token sospecha de inmediato a los siniestros planes de Stoley, porque estaba seguro que ver tantas películas de ciencia ficción le había estropeado el cerebro. Pero de todas maneras, decide no intervenir hasta escuchar su idea por completo.

Tweek se separa temblando del cuerpo de Token, con unas débiles lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos verdosos. Se las seca con sus puños y después enfoca su atención en Kevin. El mencionado saca una botella pequeña de su bolsillo trasero y se la entrega al rubio, él la sostiene con ambas manos y la observa, parpadeando un par de veces con mucha curiosidad e ingenuidad pura. El afro americano sonríe nervioso y desvía su mirada hacia el lado contrario de ambos, a punto de tener un tic en su ojo. Kevin no podía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Qué es, ngh, esto?- Por más que lo observaba, Tweek no podía descifrar el contenido de la botella. El pelinegro le sonríe con inocencia verdadera y asiente un par de veces con mucha emoción, entonces le responde.

-Es protector solar.-

El rostro de incertidumbre y dudas que hasta ahora estaba esbozando el rubio se borra por completo en menos de tres segundos. Su expresión queda entre shockeada y nula, porque su imaginación se acababa de desatar a una velocidad increíble.

_-Craig, gah… debo colocarte… este protector para que tu piel no se dañe.- Por primera vez, una mirada seria y sin rastro de nervios se clava en las orbes azuladas del pelinegro que tenía en frente suyo. Sostiene la botella de protector entre sus manos y cierra un poco sus ojos, concentrándose en el torso desnudo de Craig. Él cierra los ojos y lentamente, se recuesta sobre la manta que permanecía sobre la arena, en la cual ambos estaban sentados. Su nuca queda contra el suelo y la vista de su pecho y de su delgada cintura es amplia y perfecta a los ojos de Tweek._

_Tucker suspira apenado y gira su rostro hacía un lado, sonrojándose levemente._

_-A-apresurate. No tengo todo el día.- Intenta sonar indiferente, frunce en seño molesto y no se atreve a ver a los ojos a Tweak nuevamente. El adicto al café se muerde su labio inferior al tener a un apetecible y sexy Craig Tucker recostado ante él, le asiente y gatea hasta colocarse encima de su cuerpo. Nota que la respiración del pelinegro se agita un poco y sus mejillas se sonrojan cada vez más, cierra sus ojos con más intensidad, como rogando que todo pasara rápido. Pero Tweek no le haría las cosas tan fáciles, claro que no. Con una mano destapa la botella y vierte en contenido sobre su pecho, una gran cantidad de crema blanquecina._

_Craig jadea y su cuerpo tiembla debido a que la crema estaba fría, pero no se opone ni se queja cuando Tweek comienza a acariciar su pecho, esparciendo todo el líquido sobre sus pectorales y vientre. Toqueteando y saboreando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Craig._

_Los gemidos no tardan en llegar, el pelinegro suspiraba y se sonrojaba violentamente, arqueándose contra la arena y sintiendo como la sangre caliente se acumulaba entre sus piernas. El rubio sonríe de lado y se abalanza completamente contra su cuerpo, logrando que Tucker gima fuertemente al contacto de ambos pechos rozándose. Dirige su mano hacia la entrepierna de Craig y la frota con suavidad de arriba hacia abajo, provocando más y más gemidos de placer en él, siente que está por llegar al orgasmo porque sus suspiros lo hacían estar en el paraíso, pero justo en ese instante…_

Tweek despierta de su fantasía mental pervertida y suelta la botella de protector solar. Ésta cae sobre la arena, Token y Kevin sienten completa confusión ya que apostaban lo que sea a que Tweek no respiraba desde hace diez minutos. Pero ambos se sorprenden cuando el chico nervioso se sostiene la cabeza con ambas manos y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas que no tardan en derramarse.

-¡NO! ¡Nunca le haría cosas tan indecentes a Craig! ¿Y por qué rayos se comportaba de esa manera tan tsundere? ¡GAH! ¡NO SOY UN PERVERTIDO, LO JURO! ¡TODO ESTO ES DEMASIADA PRESIÓN!-Y seguido de gritar asustadísimo, sale corriendo en dirección contraria a ambos chicos.

-¡Tweek! ¡Detente! Ay, ¿Viste lo que hiciste? ¡Lo asustaste!- Token señala muy enojado a Kevin, ya que la había jodido en grande a pesar de que sus intenciones habían sido buenas. El friki se sostiene el mentón de manera pensativa y asiente un par de veces con los ojos cerrados.

-Mmm, nunca me imaginé a Craig tsundere. Tampoco sabía que Tweek tenía ese tipo de fantasías con él.-

-¡ESE NO ES EL PUNTO, KEVIN!- Antes de poder seguirle reprochando y reclamarle que se estaba desviando del tema principal en cuestión, un tercer miembro del grupo llega hacia ellos con expresión agotada de tanto correr.

-¡Chicos! Mierda, creo que lo arruiné. Quería que Craig hiciera las paces con Tweek porque tuvieron un malentendido. ¡Pero le ofrecí una botella de protector solar, imaginó _cosas de adultos _y ahora se largó de aquí sin escuchar mis disculpas!- Clyde comienza a lloriquear infantilmente, porque siendo sinceros, de verdad la había cagado.

Kevin le sostiene un hombro y trata de comprender su dolor, en realidad lo entendía a la perfección ya que acababa de cometer la misma idiotez. Token arquea una ceja extrañado al imaginarse esas "cosas de adultos" que de seguro también había fantaseado Tweek. Eso solo le hace concluir que era más que obvio que ambos tenían sentimientos correspondidos entre ellos, pero que eran tan idiotas que no sabían cómo confesarse. Carajo, ¿Debía hacerlo todo por él mismo para que las cosas se solucionaran? Y después decían que no era la niñera responsable del grupo.

-Tweek también huyó, Clyde. Pero descuida, tengo un plan que ni siquiera ustedes podrán arruinar. Es aprueba de tarados.-

Kevin y Clyde lo miran con reproche ante sus recientes palabras.

-Eh. Sin ofender. Será hoy a la medianoche, es imposible que falle.- El afro americano alza su puño dándose valor y confianza de líder a sí mismo. El plan era sencillo y practico, Craig y Tweek se convertirían en pareja en doce horas máximo. Clyde comparte el entusiasmo que Token desprendía y se emociona al apoyar su idea. Kevin acepta de mala gana, porque tenía que admitir que los planes de Token eran los más elaborados y casi nunca fallaban.

* * *

><p><em>"¿Por qué me dejé convencer?"<em>

Craig cierra los ojos y medita sobre las decisiones que había tomado hace un par de horas gracias a que Clyde le lavó el cerebro de una forma muy persistente para que terminara accediendo a su idea. Ahora comprendía en totalidad el porqué de su incoherente énfasis en que se dirigiera a la playa a esas horas de la noche. Pero su compañero en ese momento no tenía la culpa de nada, de seguro también se había dejado convencer en asistir a ese lugar, por eso Tucker no podía enojarse con él. Es más, quizás podría aclarar el malentendido y todo estaría bien entre ellos dos. Era una buena oportunidad para hablar.

-¡Gah! ¿C-Craig? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Kevin me dijo que…- Tweek se jala un poco la camiseta que llevaba puesta y cierra uno de sus ojos debido a su tic nervioso. Recordaba que Stoley le había rogado de muchas extrañas maneras que vaya a la playa a esas horas del anochecer (faltaban minutos para media noche), por qué le aseguró que le traería una "sorpresa". Vaya que se había llevado una al descubrir que Craig también estaba esperando algo en ese lugar. Todo concuerda para ambos al mirarse de frente.

_"Querían que habláramos a solas."_

Piensan al unísono con miedo y nervios por parte del rubio y con frustración y cansancio de parte del pelinegro.

-Lo sé. Clyde me convenció para que viniera, de seguro asumieron que al reunirnos aclararíamos lo de esta tarde.- Craig baja la mirada y tuerce una mueca de incomodidad. Él era tan malo expresando sentimientos y toda esa mierda, era imposible no sentir nada al estar a solas a Tweek, pero el problema era que no sabía la manera adecuada de transmitirle sus emociones. Quizás él no tenía ni la más pálida idea de lo que sentía en ese momento, eso le hacía sentir un gran peso sobre sus hombros porque no quería arruinarlo diciendo algo que lo asustara o lo alterara. El rubio nervioso siente mucha presión ante el silencio agobiante que se producía entre los dos, así que intenta adelantarse y pedir disculpas de alguna manera.

-Lo de esta tarde… a-ah… perdón por huir. ¡Perdóname! N-no estaba pensando y… esas chicas… ngh…- Oh no. Sentía ese calor ardiente en sus mejillas otra vez gracias a la sola presencia de Craig, no medía sus palabras y se sentía muy alterado. Tweek sentía la mirada de esos hermosos ojos azules sobre él, toda su atención sobre su persona, no sabía cómo excusar su comportamiento de esa tarde. Que nervios, Dios, Craig de seguro esperaba algo mejor que unas estúpidas y patéticas disculpas. De seguro lo odiaba por no poder ofrecerle una explicación racional. Gira su rostro hacia un costado, sonrojándose aún más y cierra los ojos con fuerza, temblando en modo vibrador.

Craig se le queda mirando neutro y niega con la cabeza de inmediato. Contempla su rostro y su manera de temblar, esa vulnerabilidad que caracterizaba a ese chico. Tenía una imperiosa necesidad de protegerlo y cuidarlo, deseaba estar a su lado en todo momento para que de esa forma no volviera a dudar o a sentir inseguridad. Si tan solo pudiera estar con él, podría prometerle que no volvería a sentir nervios o miedo, porque siempre le brindaría su protección y cariño. Se sorprende por sus propios pensamientos, ya que a veces se dejaba llevar por los cursis y románticos pensamientos cliché que se le habían grabado en el cerebro por culpa de todas las películas que tuvo que mirar junto a Clyde.

No se atreve a mirar a los ojos al rubio, tampoco piensa antes de actuar. Lleva una mano a su brazo y lo frota un poco, con un verdadero gesto de compresión en su semblante.

-Tranquilo. Todo está bien, no te preocupes.-

La voz madura y grave de Craig provoca que aunque sea por un instante, los temblores del rubio cesen. Tweek siente autentica paz al apreciar la forma serena en que lo acariciaba y le brindaba su amabilidad. Abre los ojos lentamente y a pesar de estar inseguro, le dedica una mirada confundida e impresionada a Craig. Rogaba que no se detuviera y que le siga regalando un poco de la serenidad que necesitaba. Llega a pensar que si estaban juntos, serían un equilibrio perfecto.

Un viento helado recorre la costa, se escuchan claramente las olas del inmenso mar en esa oscura noche, golpeando las rocas de las lejanías. El agua llega a la orilla y rosa sus pies.

-¡Agh!- Se queja al sentir el agua helada haciendo contacto sobre su piel. Entonces, siente un movimiento repentino de parte de Craig, el pelinegro le toma la mano y comienza a caminar alejándose un poco la orilla del mar.

-¿Craig?-

-No quiero que tengas frío. Caminemos.-

Tweek pasa a bajar la cabeza muy apenado. Era la primera vez que Craig le tomaba la mano, ¡Se sentía tan bien! Era cálida, su piel suave y reconfortante. Si todo eso era un sueño o una broma que su mente le estaba jugando ya que ese día había decidido tomar doble de ración de café (y eso sí que le jodía más los nervios) deseaba que la ilusión durase un poco más. Que no terminara, que Craig siga sosteniendo su mano. La sujeta con fuerza y sigue a Tucker sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra. No sabía que decir o cómo actuar, lo único que haría sería seguirlo para que todo estuviera bien.

* * *

><p>-En serio. Esto de espiar las citas o confesiones de las personas, reunir a las parejas para que follen de una maldita vez, o simplemente tratar de oír conversaciones intimas entre dos tipos que se traen ganas siendo obvio para cualquiera… Clyde, deja de ver películas románticas, te están destruyendo el cerebro. De seguro acabamos de sobrepasar el número de clichés permitidos.-<p>

Kevin podía llegar a ser muy realista y franco cuando la situación lo ameritaba. De seguro estaba diciendo lo que Token había pensado desde que se ocultaron detrás de esas grandes rocas para ver lo que Craig y Tweek hacían en la playa. Nadie descartaba la idea de que follarían a las orillas del mar bajo la luz de la luna, pero Kevin no quería ver ni saber tantos detalles al respecto. Token sólo hizo el plan de reunirlos allí, luego por teoría ellos debían hablar, arreglar el malentendido y finalmente ser felices en San Valentin. Clyde, siendo la persona más chismosa de todo el mundo (en serio lo era), quería ser testigo de todo lo que sucedería entre ellos. Y luego de insistir, insistir y seguir insistiendo, Token y Kevin terminaron accediendo porque no podían rehusarse a sus ojos de cachorro triste (siempre le funcionaba el truco cuando quería que le cumplieran un capricho absurdo).

-Dejen de joderme. Es emocionante, ¿No lo ven? Además mentirían si dijesen que no sienten curiosidad por saber quién de los dos se confesará primero. Apostaría mis bolas a que será Craig. Tweek no tiene las agallas.- El castaño no era experto en espiar, eso era evidente. Es decir, estaba detrás de una roca, los tres lo estaban. Pero la pareja a lo lejos se alejaba por estar caminando, no veían un carajo y mucho menos oían sus palabras. ¿Cómo diablos sabrían quién se confesaría primero? Token se cruza de brazos y se enternece un poco al notar a lo lejos como Craig se llevaba a Tweek de la mano. De seguro el pobre rubio moría de los nervios y de felicidad. Mira a Clyde con algo de reproche luego de razonar su frase.

-Oye, realmente eso no me importa. Espiar este tipo de cosas no es correcto… además, yo creo Tweek soltará todo de un momento a otro. Craig es un inútil cuando se trata de sus emociones.-

-No, no. Concuerdo con Clyde esta vez. De seguro Tweek esta aterrorizado, no creo que tenga el valor de confesarse. Craig le robará un beso y luego le dirá que le gusta.- Explica Kevin, porque según todas las películas de comedias románticas que había visto, su verdad era la absoluta.

-Y luego reclamas lo de los cliché. Que el más serio de los dos se termine confesando nerviosamente sería algo bastante anormal, Tweek se confesará porque seguir escondiendo lo que siente sería demasiada presión para él.- Luego de que Token diga esto, Clyde gira hacia él con los ojos iluminados. ¡Lo que decía tenía mucho sentido!

-Tienes tanta razón, Token.-

El afro americano le sonríe y pasa a acariciar su cabeza cariñosamente, gesto que le cae como una patada en el estómago a Kevin. Frunce el seño porque faltaba menos de media hora para San Valentín y estar obligado a ver como Token le brindaba cariño y ternura a la persona que más quería y amaba en su vida no era algo muy lindo.

-Tsk. ¿Sabes qué otra cosa más es un cliché? Los triángulos amorosos.-

Black fulmina con la mirada a Kevin, quien le sonríe de costado con mucha confianza en sí mismo. Básicamente se observan con una rivalidad eterna que Clyde ignora, pero lo que no deja pasar es el comentario de su buen amigo Stoley. Ríe tapándose la boca y se enfrenta a ambos, muy tentado por el comentario.

-Jajajajaja. ¿Por qué hablamos de esto? No es como si Craig o Tweek estuvieran metidos en algo de ese estilo.-

Token y Kevin alzan las cejas no pudiendo creer que el castaño fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para no darse cuenta de quien estaban hablando. Donovan hace una mueca pensativa y se cruza de brazos.

-Aunque hablando seriamente… me da lástima el sujeto que sale perdiendo en el triángulo. Creo que si yo estuviera metido en algo así de complicado, no me quedaría con ninguno de los dos. Lo haría con tal de que nadie saliera lastimado.-

Kevin abre la boca dispuesto a replicar su inocente respuesta. Los estaba jodiendo, ¿Verdad? Cualquier persona se daría cuenta que tanto él como Token se sacaban los ojos para robar un poco de su atención. Claramente ellos eran parte de ese bizarro triángulo amoroso. Quizás la única forma de terminar con todo eso era diciéndole la verdad de una vez por todas…

-Clyde, se están adelantando. Tratemos de acercarnos un poco más siguiendo las rocas.- Token se adelanta antes de que Kevin intente hacer cualquier clase de movimiento ante Donovan. Stoley lo observa de reojo con seriedad, ¿En que estaba pensando? ¿Estaba planeando algo a escondidas? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no le dejaría su camino tan fácil.

-¡Ah! Es verdad. ¡Vamos!- Le sonríe de par en par y toma la delantera. Les lleva la delantera por unos metros, los suficientes para que ellos se queden a solas y crucen un par de palabras serias.

Kevin reúne el valor suficiente como para enfrentar los ojos decididos y seguros de Token, que se enfocaban en su persona. En ese momento, algo mucho más fuerte que la rivalidad se apodera de sus miradas, era un sentimiento en sus pechos que ya no podrían controlar por mucho tiempo más.

-Ya oíste a Clyde. Si nos confesáramos hoy… no se quedaría con ninguno de los dos.- Lo que Black decía era cierto. Sin embargo, Kevin no quería ceder, no merecía seguir esperando y morirse de ansiedad sin tener la oportunidad de jugárselas todas por lo que más quería y necesitaba. Dirige sus ojos desesperados hacia su compañero y le niega con la cabeza con energía.

-¡De todas formas lo intentaré! Le diré que lo amo y así terminaremos con todo esto. Ya no puedo seguir esperando.- Termina murmurando las últimas palabras con dolor. Realmente ninguno de los dos merecía el tan repudiado rechazo ya que se portaban excelentemente con Clyde, eran considerados y honestos, lo protegían y pasaban mucho de su tiempo con él. Pero por desgracia, sólo estaría libre para uno de ellos. Token aprieta sus puños con fuerza y esta vez, siente que tampoco puede seguir controlando sus sentimientos por más tiempo.

-¡Le diré lo que siento primero! De todas formas, lo amo más que tú.-

-¿Estás enfermo de la cabeza? ¡Amo a Clyde con todo lo que tengo!-

-¡Te estoy diciendo que lo amo más, pedazo de idiota!-

-¡Que no! ¡Maldito hijo de…!-

Kevin siente que las palabras mueren en su boca y que su presión sanguínea baja horriblemente, porque Clyde estaba detrás de Token a menos de dos metros de distancia, con la boca bien abierta de la impresión y temblando levemente por todas las cosas cursis y estúpidas que acababa de escuchar de parte de sus mejores amigos. Black gira hacia atrás y jadea sorprendido, asustado, nervioso y entrando en un ligero estado de shock. ¿En qué maldito momento Clyde había regresado hacia ellos?

-¡C-C-Clyde! ¡N-no es lo que…!- Mientras que Kevin balbuceaba cosas sin sentido y realizaba muchos gestos graciosos con sus manos, Token pasa a retroceder sonrojándose de la vergüenza más grande que había sufrido en su vida. Clyde había escuchado a la perfección, estaban muertos de verdad. El castaño se cubre el rostro con ambas manos, sonrojado de muerte y se da la vuelta corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

-¡AAAAAAAAAH!-

Token y Kevin no saben qué hacer. REALMENTE NO LO SABEN. Tantos sentimientos y emociones los estaban aturdiendo. El primero que sale corriendo tras Clyde es Stoley, a pesar de no tener ni la más pálida idea de cómo solucionar todo aquello. Token se alarma y lo sigue con los mismos pensamientos confusos que él.

* * *

><p>Se abraza las piernas y aspira hondo. Se había acostumbrado al frío del agua del mar, las débiles olas que llegaban a la orilla rosaban los dedos de sus pies, ya no sentía un estremecimiento en su cuerpo ante cada contacto. Se muerde el labio inferior y deja caer sus parpados, estaba avergonzado por no saber cómo actuar ante Craig.<p>

Es decir, si, habían sido amigos y parte del mismo grupo por mucho tiempo. Pero ese día no podía actuar naturalmente, había algo que lo estaba molestando e incomodando, quizás era el hecho de estar a solas con el jodido amor de su vida y también de cumplir sus fantasías infantiles de estar con él a las orillas del mar contemplando la luz de la luna. Era una gran probabilidad que ese fuera el caso. Tucker estaba sentado cruzado de piernas a su lado, sobre la limpia arena. Tweek se arma de valor y deja que sus ojos lo observen de reojo, agradecía que estuviera oscuro por ser de noche, pero también agradecía contradictoriamente a la luz de la luna sobre ambos. Los rasgos del rostro de Craig y el color de sus ojos se podían aprecian a pesar de la oscuridad. Hacía que parecieran más claros de lo habitual, casi celestes.

Era precioso y perfecto, ¿Cómo se sentiría besar esos labios finos y firmes? ¿Serían como siempre lo había soñado? Más de una vez había deseado besarlo hasta quedarse sin aliento, aunque sea rosar sus labios para sentir su sabor. Tweek comienza a temblar nuevamente, porque sus pensamientos se desvían en sus anhelos más profundos. La voz de Craig, la manera en como lo miraba cuando le hablaba, sus gestos y cada una de sus expresiones, ya sean frías, serias o indiferentes, sus sonrisas únicas e inusuales…

El rubio abre los ojos a punto de saltar de su lugar de la impresión, porque siente que algo cálido cubre sus hombros y le brinda un calor reconfortante y acogedor.

-¿C-craig?- Tartamudea sin poder evitar sonrojarse de muerte y temblar extremadamente conmocionado. Tucker acomodaba su abrigo sobre la espalda de Tweek, luego se coloca en frente de él y termina de colocarlo bien sobre sus brazos, le sostiene los hombros y fija su mirada sobre los ojos de Tweek.

-¿Así está mejor?-

-Ngh… s-si. Gracias…- Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de abrazar a Craig y disfrutar de la protección de sus brazos. Se sentía en el paraíso con solo tener su abrigo sobre su espalda, su aroma a tabaco y a perfume era imposible de no reconocer. Aún cálido por haber estado abrigando a Craig hace minutos. _Estaba tan feliz_, se sentía la persona más afortunada del mundo por compartir su tiempo con él. Lo atesoraría como uno de sus mejores momentos.

Ya no podía seguir ocultándolo más, ya no podía seguir resistiendo esos sentimientos desbordantes en su corazón. _Amaba a Craig Tucker_, amaba a Craig y deseaba estar con él para poder conocerlo de todas esas maneras que siempre había soñado e imaginado, quería saber todo lo que los demás no sabían de él. Era verdad, quizás no habría muchas probabilidades de ser correspondido de la manera que él soñaba pero si no lo intentaba esa noche, moriría ahí mismo. A pesar de todo, debía ser fuerte y debía soportar la presión de una confesión amorosa.

-Craig… debo decirte algo… yo…- Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, se oye que la alarma de un celular suena un par de veces y luego todo vuelve a quedar en silencio. Craig sonríe y cierra sus ojos negando con la cabeza un par de veces.

-Era el mío. Son las doce. Feliz San Valentín, Tweekers.-

Carajo, Tweek acababa de sentir que su corazón se había acelerado de una forma tan rápida que casi estuvo al borde de estallar. Estuvo a punto de decirle todo hace menos de cinco segundos y lo había interrumpido, tal vez era una señal del destino para no confesarse porque Dios no quería estuviesen juntos. Era el destino, su destino era no ser algo más que amigos. Lo sabía, sabía que Craig era demasiado para él, ¿Quién demonios querría ser pareja de una persona paranoica e introvertida? Había que ser un demente como para siquiera considerar que Tucker…

De repente, Craig se le acerca sin titubear, violando todo su espacio personal y acortando los centímetros que le molestaban. Tweek no logra reaccionar como para retroceder o preguntar algo. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡Todo iba muy rápido! Cierra los ojos con fuerza y continúa temblando con miedo. Pero cualquier sentimiento negativo o confuso se esfuma al comprender el delicado gesto que el pelinegro tenía en mente.

Craig acababa de darle un beso en la mejilla.

Los ojos del rubio se abren atónitos, siente como de a poco él se aleja y le desvía la mirada, incómodo. Tweek respira entrecortadamente y se sostiene el pecho, tenía miedo de que Craig pudiera escuchar a la perfección sus intensos latidos de corazón.

-Tweek… soy… un total imbécil para decir con palabras lo que siento.- Alza la mirada hacia el tembloroso rubio que aún no salía de su asombro y del shock de ese simple beso en la mejilla. Aprovecha su confusión y se acerca a sus labios pausadamente, como si tuviera temor de arruinarlo todo. Es que simplemente no podía resistirse, Tweek temblaba abrumado y con un fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas que se podía apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna. Era como para comérselo entero.

-Perdona si esto no fue como te lo imaginaste.- Le toma las manos para que dejara de temblar y las aprisiona contra las suyas. No espera más y rosa sus labios delicadamente contra los suyos, se adelanta un poco y sella el contacto en un beso casto y sin movimiento.

Los espasmos de Tweek se detienen. Lágrimas caen de sus ojos al momento que los cierra y disfruta del momento más feliz que pudo haber experimentado en su vida. ¡Lo estaba besando, por todos los cielos! Y la sensación era mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba. Era como estar en el paraíso, ¿Cómo no llorar de felicidad al sentir ese húmedo contacto contra sus labios?

Cuando Craig se separa del beso por la falta de aire, toma con una mano el rostro de Tweek y une sus frentes respirando un poco entrecortado debido a las fuertes emociones que los estaban golpeando a ambos, el rubio se sentía igual o peor de hecho, demasiadas emociones y sentimientos fuertes recorrían su cuerpo. Pero a diferencia de antes, no sentía nada de presión. _La molesta presión se había esfumado por completo, _siendo reemplazada por calma y serenidad.

-Me gustas mucho.-

El rubio deja escapar un gemido de su boca al oírlo, derramando lágrimas de alegría de sus ojos verdes cristalinos. Apenas y podía contener su aliento, su corazón latía demasiado rápido y sus mejillas ardían como nunca antes las había sentido. Craig no separa su frente de la de él, esboza una sonrisa de triunfo, como si estuviera orgulloso de sí mismo. Lleva su otra mano al rostro de Tweek y le seca las lágrimas con sus pulgares.

-Lo dije. Pude hacerlo.-

Pero antes de que pudiera continuar, Tweek le sostiene ambas manos que sostenían su rostro y traga saliva, tratando de relajarse para poder hablar con la pureza que reflejaban sus sentimientos.

-C-craig… te… te amo, ngh. Siempre te he amado. Quiero estar contigo y que nunca me dejes. Te amo tanto.-

Tucker cierra los ojos, sintiéndose el hombre más afortunado de todo el universo, y se le abalanza en un abrazo a Tweek. Le devora los labios con una pasión incontenible, lo deseaba, necesitaba cada parte de su cuerpo, desde ahora en adelante sería enteramente suyo. Se separa un poco jadeante y le corre unos mechones de cabello del rostro a su rubio, quien le sonríe con tranquilidad.

-Gracias a ti… soy muy feliz. Siempre te amaré.-

-Por supuesto q-que, nhg, yo también te amaré siemp…-

Y antes de que vuelvan a sellar sus labios en un tierno beso romántico… escuchan los gritos agonizantes de Clyde a lo lejos. De acuerdo. ¿Qué carajos estaba pasando?

Giran un poco sus cabezas hacia un lado y arquean una ceja al observar claramente que el castaño gritaba cosas como "Triángulo amoroso", "No sé qué hacer", "Quisiera morirme", "Dios me libre", etc, etc. Por cierto, Token y Kevin lo seguían gritando de la misma forma incoherente, al parecer trataban de tranquilizarlo.

-Nada arruinará este momento.-

Tweek aún permanecía debajo de Craig, al oírlo pronunciar esas palabras no puede evitar sonreír y reír un poco. De todos modos, su risa no dura mucho ya que sus labios vuelven a ser cubiertos por los de Tucker.

**:;:;:;:;:**


End file.
